


Take My Hand

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, March Flash Fiction, Post-Canon, Reminiscing, Tadfield Air Base (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100, dandelion loves hand-holding prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: “Funny.” Aziraphale surveys the airfield. “You’d hardly think Armageddon almost happened here last year. What a day.”"'Twasn'tallbad.""Really?""You held my hand."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the airfield hand-holding scene in the book, which effortlessly turns me into a molten ball of feelings every time I so much as think about it in passing.

“Funny.” Aziraphale surveys the airfield. “You’d hardly think Armageddon almost happened here last year.”

“Almost happened everywhere, technically,” Crowley points out.

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale exhales. “What a day.”

“‘Twasn’t  _ all  _ bad.”

“Really?”

“You held my hand.”

“So I did.” Axiraphale looks pleased. “Before Shadwell interrupted.”

“Shadwell…” Crowley mutters direly, hand casually swinging near Aziraphale’s. “Anyways. That part was good.”

“I quite agree,” says Aziraphale.

Crowley clears his throat, pointedly.

Aziraphale beams.

Crowley coughs.

Aziraphale hums.

Crowley caves. “Ugh, angel, just take my hand already.”

“Excellent idea,” says Aziraphale.

~ ~ ~

For no apparent reason, the soldier at the gate finds herself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible (though improbable) that one of these days I will stop melting over an angel and a demon holding hands. Today is definitely not that day.
> 
> If you're thinking of commenting, your thoughts, feels, and/or reactions are always welcome and wonderful!


End file.
